


My Honeyduke Sweet

by loveaeviternally



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveaeviternally/pseuds/loveaeviternally
Summary: Clark Kent is the most popular boy at Hogwarts. He's Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, a magical prodigy so charismatic and friendly you just can't help but love him, and everyone knows he hails from a famously magical family of enormous fortune and talent.Bruce Wayne is perhaps the most ingenious Slytherin scholar Hogwarts has seen in decades. Too bad his two Muggle parents were brutally murdered by a human mugger, and everyone knows he's a dirt poor orphan who just broods in shady corners of the library now.For whatever reason, they're best friends.





	1. Cold hands in the library

" _Ah-ha_! I knew I'd find you here!"

Bruce groaned under his breath, burrowing his nose further into his book. As if he could reverse being discovered.

"Hello, Clark," he muttered dutifully. "Lower your voice now, will you? We're in the library."

The Gryffindor boy's eyes widened momentarily; he then furrowed his brow and nodded seriously. "Right," Clark whispered. "Hey, I haven't seen you all day - whatcha up to?"

 _Trying to hide from you_ _; but apparently I failed,_ Bruce wanted to say. He did not, however, for fear of hurting his friend's feelings. Clark was wont to have his feelings hurt; it was rather tedious really, though on some rare occasions endearing. It's what made him so popular with everyone, Bruce supposed. Vulnerable men were quite in trend nowadays.

Bruce finally settled on the answer of: "Just reading. As you can see, I assume, unless you've somehow blinded yourself in the past three hours since breakfast. And you?"

Clark pulled out a chair next to Bruce and shuffled close, ambushing Bruce by placing his hands on Bruce's arm. Bruce flinched and startled back - "Clark, you're practically ice!" he declared in shock.

Now Bruce could see that his friend's nose and cheeks were red from the cold outside as well, crinkling up as Clark broke into laughter. He wasn't exactly using his indoor voice, not that there was anyone else in the library to care. "I've been practicing. For the game next week, you know? We have a really good lineup this year, and I think we'll crush the Slytherins!"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Well, what's your point in telling me this? I can't exactly cheer you on, you know. Also, you're being loud again."

"Come on, this place is deserted anyway. And you could still cheer me on, just quietly. It's not like the Bloody Baron is around to tattletale." Clark then crossed his arms and pouted in mock ill humor, like Clark Kent could ever actually sulk.  

"Well that's just cute," Bruce noted. Clark raised one eyebrow and leaned closer, motioning with his right hand as if to signal a dog to come closer. "Fine. I hope you crush the Slytherins next week, Gryffindor. Ugh."

Clark laughed again, this time even louder. Bruce just hoped Madam Pince was taking a winter stroll outside or something. When Clark uncrossed his arms, stretched them out, and started going on at the speed of a Nimbus 2000 about the new quidditch tactics they were going to employ and the Slytherin seeker's tendency to lean a certain way, et cetera, Bruce sighed in resignation and marked his page in his book with a charm before carefully closing it. He really couldn't win against Clark Kent.

 


	2. Weekend Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce doesn't want to have a snowball fight, but Diana, Lex, and Barry do. Clark and Bruce roll around in the snow and end up in the Gryffindor Common Room sipping Mexican hot chocolate and curling up with a blanket and a cat.

Bruce walked to the Great Hall characteristically late, hoping that the weekend crowd would mostly have cleared out. His Saturday had started calm and relaxed, with a hot cup of cinnamon tea and a steamy shower, and he was determined to keep it that way. He would quickly grab some food then head to the library or maybe an unlocked classroom to review his potions notes and prepare for the O.W.L.s. Maybe Sunday, if he was feeling up for it, he would travel to Diagon Alley to pick up some treats for Charles, his pet toad. Yes, this would be an excellent weekend.

When Bruce actually entered the Great Hall, however, he immediately realized that his perfect weekend plans would never come to fruition. Clark, along with Lex, Diana, and Barry, were sitting in the table to the far right - the Slytherin table - and they had been watching the door expectantly. (Among them, only Lex was a Slytheirn; Diana and Barry were Gryffindors like Clark. None of them, including Bruce, really liked Lex. Diana had a theory that Clark only included him because he thought Bruce would feel left out being the only Slytherin.)

"Bruce!" Clark chirped, waving his hand in the air enthusiastically as though the four of them weren't the only people in the hall. "See, what'd I tell you, Diana? No way Bruce would eat out without me."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Alright, Clark. But I think this has more to do with Bruce being antisocial and unwilling to travel far, and less to do with his infatuation with you."

Clark then turned to look at Bruce, waiting for him to defend him perhaps. Bruce just shrugged and grabbed a turkey sandwich and an apple; he was doing Clark a favor simply by neglecting to admit the fact that he had wanted to eat alone.

"Ugh," groaned Lex. "We've been here for the past two hours, guys. Can we go out and have some  _fun_?"

"More like forty five minutes," Barry corrected. "But I second the sentiment that it's been a long time. I'm getting  _antsy_ , and there's so much snow outside. We should race!"

Barry was the Gryffindor seeker, and often suggested people race him regardless of the weather conditions or whether the suggestion made sense in the context of the conversation.

"Barry, for the billionth time, absolutely no one wants to race you," Diana said. "What about a snowball fight? An on-land snowball fight."

Lex's eyes lit up at the proposal; "A battle of tactics and schematics! I'm up for it."

Barry shrugged and nodded, half-keen on the idea. "It would be better with brooms, but sure."

The group then turned to face Clark and Bruce. Bruce was two bites into his turkey sandwich and wishing he had brought himself a glass of seltzer water. "I'm eating," he announced - as was obvious, but sometimes his friends didn't have the intelligence to notice the obvious. "But you guys can do whatever you want."

"Yes, Bruce is eating," Clark affirmed. "You guys get started - I'll wait here with Bruce and we'll come join you in the quad when he's done!"

Diana rolled her eyes for the second time in the past two minutes. "In what teams, Clark?"

"You just want to hog Bruce to yourself," Barry pointed out.

"Not that we mind," Lex added, unhelpfully. Diana shot him a dirty look.

Clark straightened his back and put both his hands on his waist into a power pose. Bruce noticed that Clark always put on a superhero-like pose whenever stating a claim, probably subconsciously. He found it amusing. "Well, we can't just leave Bruce alone. We've been waiting forty five minutes for him!"

Bruce swallowed his third bite and suggested, "But what if I don't  _want_ to go outside?"

"Great idea!" exclaimed Lex. "No Wayne, teams of two. Even teams make for cleaner strategies."

Clark glared accusingly at Bruce. "Would you really do that to us?  _We've been waiting forty five minutes_."

"More like fifty two, now," said Diana. Barry  _UGGGHHHH_ ed very loudly and started banging on the table with his fists. Bruce was sure that he had all sorts of ADD and then some, but the wizarding world was not as up to date with mental health care as the Muggles.

Bruce groaned inwardly and shoved the rest of the turkey sandwich into his mouth, pocketing his apple. "There," he mumbled through his mouthful of whole grain bread and deli meat, "We can go now."

Everyone cheered, so loudly in fact that one of the kitchen elves poked their head out to check that everything was alright before scuttling back in. It was going to be a long day, Bruce realized.

Outside the snow was falling in balls of floof the size of fists. Bruce tightened his robe around him, shivering. He never could understand why people chose to be outside when nature clearly didn't want them there. Once they established the playing grounds, which was from the vegetable patch to the lake and no further North than the Forbidden Forest, they played rock paper scissors to decide teams. Diana and Clark were in one, with Lex, Barry, and Bruce in the other.

"Ok," Diana announced, "So we're playing infiltration style. Clark and I will set up base near the lake, and you three up the patch; the base is any three dimensional structure built with five planks of wood. Whoever demolishes the other team's base first wins, got it?"

"Got it!" Barry shouted excitedly. "Are we starting now?"

"God, Allen, don't be so foolish - we must construct our base first," said Lex, exasperated already. "We'll both take a courtesy five, and then begin infiltration. Does that sound fair?"

Clark looked suspicious at Lex's overly diplomatic tone, but agreed. "Sure, five minutes setup is good."

"Right. Beginning  _now_!" Diana exclaimed, and started bolting in the direction of the lake as soon as she finished her sentence. Clark looked back and forth between her and Bruce for a second, before sending a suspicious wink in Bruce's direction and sprinting off in Diana's footsteps.

"Come on, then!" Lex urged, the self appointed leader of the three person team, as he started to run in the direction of the vegetable patch. Barry was more than happy to oblige, Bruce a lot less so. 

Once they found a secure enough corner on their side of the play area, Lex began his design of a contraption where the disturbance of one of the wooden planks would result in a violent flurry of snowballs in the direction of the attacker. Bruce raised the question of whether this was cheating, to which Lex raised an eyebrow and responded, how _pedestrian_ of you. Barry was rolling balls of snow in his palms and squshing them tight together so they would be hard, sliding pebbles into the center of some in order to up the damage they would cause. He carefully slid his completed balls into the pockets of his robe, charming each one beforehand so it wouldn't melt from the warmth of his garb. Again, Bruce had to ask if this was cheating, to which Barry responded probably, as he continued to craft his weaponry.

When his trigger-ready catapult was complete, Lex motioned for his team to huddle. "Alright, at my count: Barry, go around the right of the buildings and do what you need to do to take down Diana's base. Yes, Diana's, because she is going to deploy Clark just the same way you are being deployed - and Bruce, you occupy Clark."

"Why me?" Bruce groaned. Clark was a sportsperson, and Bruce liked sleeping and studying; this seemed like an unfair match.

"Because you can use  _distraction tactics_ ," Barry explained, fluttering his eyelashes in a way that made Bruce flush. What?

Lex rolled his eyes. "Allen, that is disgusting. But yes, Wayne, you may do whatever is in your power to excel in your task. I'm going to guard our base for the first half hour and if all seems quiet enough, I'll join you at the center line. Any questions?"

Barry nodded his head eagerly. "When do we go?"

At that exact moment, they could hear from all the way across campus Diana's cry of  _Go, Clark_! With that, Barry was gone with a flash.

"Go on, then!" Lex shouted impatiently.

Bruce muttered a begrudging " _fine_." underneath his breath before beginning to jog in the general direction of West. He honestly didn't understand the point of this game - their playing grounds were so big, it seemed silly to imagine any of them could run into the other before reaching the other team's actual base without supernatural hearing or something of the like. And then wouldn't it just be two separate snow ball fights in two separate locations?

Just as he was thinking this, Bruce was ambushed from behind with a splash of cold snow - on his bare, exposed neck! -, immediately followed by the weight of a human body slamming him to the ground face first. He fell into the snow screaming, surrounded by Clark's clear, joyous laughter.

"There's ice down my robe!" Bruce shrieked, as he reached to his right for a fistful of snow and threw it at Clark's face.

Clark yelped at the cold making contact with his skin, and licked -  _licked_ \- the snow away from his face with his tongue. Clark's tongue could touch his nose? "Sur _prise_!" he sing-songed; he then bent down, dug his fingers into the snow, and swung his arms up again, sending a flurry of snow in Bruce's direction.

"Cheater!" Bruce kept shrieking - it felt kind of nice to scream - while he stumbled back, continually throwing poorly formed balls of snow in Clark's direction in his retreat.

Clark was barely deterred by Bruce's meek attempts at rebellion; he ran towards Bruce's direction completely unfazed by his snow balls - OK, so maybe Bruce wasn't  _really_ trying - and body slammed him into the snow again, this time with the Slytherin boy's back hitting the ground, so they were face to face. Clark's breath sent little clouds of fog escaping into the air.

"How is this cheating?" he asked, in between breathless bouts of laughter.

Bruce reached up to grab Clark's shoulders and pushed up, sending both of their bodies rolling to the right in the snow. They were both laughing so loud until they hit the base of a willow tree and were showered by the enormous amount of snow that had been resting on the branches - then they were laughing even louder.

"I don't know," Bruce said, gasping for air. "It just feels like you are. It feels like you're cheating."

"Well that's not fair!" protested Clark. "I just protected you from all that snow!"

And he was right - Clark was on top of Bruce again, and Bruce suddenly realized how close he was, how Clark had instinctively curled his back over Bruce's body to shield him from the willow tree's vicious attack. Clark's exhales, shaky with traces of laughter still, were warm against Bruce's neck, and when for a brief moment they made eye contact and Clark broke into his all-American oblivious smile, something in him made Bruce look away.

"How'd you find me, anyway?"

Clark shrugged, pushing himself up onto his knees and shaking his head vigorously to rid his robe of the snow. He looked like a wet dog trying to dry himself off - like a golden retriever, Bruce decided. "I could hear you whining under your breath," he explained.

"Of course you could," Bruce mumbled, but his annoyance was obviously feigned.

A gust of wind suddenly blew, and Bruce tightened his robe around him only to find that because all his clothes were dripping wet from the snow, his robe just made it worse.

" _Brr_ , I think my robe is _frozen_ ," he complained. "How long does this go on?"

Clark elbowed him in his side, laughing. "You had fun just now, don't lie. But honestly, seeing how seriously Diana and Lex are taking this - and Barry is just being Barry, but that is also a concern of its own - I think this may go on till dinner."

"Until  _dinner_!" Bruce exclaimed. "That is _literal insanity._ "

Clark thought for a moment, then raised his brow. "You know what, Bruce, as much as I like to oppose your hatred for other humans, I tend to agree with this one. And I also think that none of them will notice if we take a quick hot chocolate break."

Bruce had never heard more enticing words in his life - that is, until he realized this must entail further travelling in the snow. "You want to walk all the way to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"Nope, my aunt sent me some Mexican chocolate caliente," said Clark. In that moment, to Bruce, he was an angel come to life. "That's the kind with cinnamon in it. Do you mind?"

"Do I  _mind_?" Bruce rolled his eyes. "Lead the way, Clark Kent."

They sneaked their way indoors and up the stairway to the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady raised an eyebrow at Clark's Slytherin guest and began to make a snarky remark, but Clark flashed her his signature puppy face and she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Away with you," she demanded, letting them in. "In you get, you filthy wet rats."

The Gryffindor common room was empty, so the two of them curled up in front of the fire in Clark's big blue and red blanket to thaw out. Clark _accio_ -ed two mugs in their direction, as well as two packets of Mexican hot chocolate and hot water from the tap. Chief, Clark's overweight tabby cat, poked her head out from behind Clark's room at the smell of the drinks being made. She made her way across the common room and gave Clark a brief and obligatory purring session, before making herself home in Bruce's lap.

"She likes you better than me, I swear," Clark pouted.

The smell of cinnamon and chocolate had filled the room, and Bruce was so relaxed he could fall asleep this instant. The sound of firewood gently crackling and Chief humming quietly the way cats do when they're comfortable were not helping him stay awake, either. But he needed to, if they were ever going to go back outside. "Mhm. Probably because I'm less annoying. Cats sense that kind of thing."

"Yeah, right," Clark mumbled, his face half buried in his mug. Bruce noticed that only the left side of Clark body had any blanket over it, as Chief had gripped onto the other end on Bruce's lap and wrapped himself up in a bundle. He subconsciously leaned in, hoping to offer some of his body heat as consolation. "Hey, Bruce, what are you up to tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I was thinking of going into Diagon Alley if the snow dies down a bit. I need to get some stuff from Charles."

Clark nodded in understanding, and maybe Bruce wanted him to look a bit more disappointed than he did. But why would Clark be? Clark had so many friends, and so many things he wanted - or needed, like O.W.L.s prepping - to do, probably.

But when Clark didn't say anything else for the next five, though what felt like five hundred, seconds, Bruce couldn't stop himself from saying, "With you, if you'd like to come."

And when Clark broke into a toothy smile and threw his arms around Bruce for a bear hug, Bruce hoped Clark couldn't hear the sound of his heart beating over Chief's pained _meow_. "Watch the mug," he muttered, but it came out in a half-whisper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to proofread it... hope you enjoyed this mess nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! More DC x Hogwarts to come, because I need it, there isn't enough of it, and I have finally decided to take matters into my own hands.


End file.
